1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a signal wiring elastic rewinding device design, specifically a design for telephone signal transmission applications and in which the said reel device structure is capable of orderly signal wiring rewinding to facilitate the unrestrained pulling out of an appropriate length of signal wiring for utilization and, furthermore, a spring-loaded rewinding structure capable of the rapid storage of the signal wiring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional indoor telephone sets have transmission signal wiring plugged in at the rear ends and when the said signal wiring is moved and tugged upon, since most telephone sets are located and installed in corners, it is very difficult for users to freely move indoor telephones, and allowing the signal wiring to be spread about on the floor is inappropriate. As for the signal wiring between the telephone and its telephone transmitter, the conventional versions observed are coiled in form and overly lengthy signal wiring is shortened such that when the user grasps the telephone transmitter, the coiled signal wiring appropriately extends to allow the user to speak within a fixed range; however, after the said coiled signal wiring is utilized a number of times, the varying handling or stretching habits of the user leads to the deforming or kinking of the coiled structure of the signal wiring which not only increases the difficulty of pulling the signal wiring when the user grasps the telephone transmitter, but easily causes internal wiring breakage and shorting due the kink-induced twisting which ultimately culminates in unclear telephone signals. As such, the design of the signal wiring at the rear side of the conventional telephones or the signal wiring between them and the telephone transmitters still does not provide unrestrained dispensing and, furthermore, orderly rewinding performance, which constitutes a shortcoming.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a signal wiring elastic rewinding device design in which a reel is installed in the interior section of the case of the rewinding device and a length of signal wiring is wound within the case such that two ends of the said signal wiring extend respectively from two lateral openings of the case, thereby providing the user the unrestrained pulling out of an appropriate length of signal wiring from the area of the openings for installation and utilization; furthermore, a design wherein a spring component controls the reel such that when the user desires the provided rewinding of the signal wiring, the spring component rotates the reel in the opposite direction to rapidly rewind the signal wiring; as such, when the present invention is installed on a telephone set, in addition to allowing the user the unrestrained dispensing of the signal wiring for telephone movement, the orderly rewinding of the signal winding is also afforded.
Another objective of the invention herein is to provide a signal wiring elastic rewinding device design, wherein plug receptacles are formed in the two lateral opening areas of the said case to provide for the insertion and securing of the plugs at the end sections of the signal wiring.
Yet another objective of the invention herein is to provide a signal wiring elastic rewinding device design, wherein a containment recess can be additionally formed in one designated side of the said case to provide for the placement of a connection terminal.